A mesmerized school (FMR
This is how a Mesmerized school goes crazy, When Mal must bring Flain back in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. Mal: Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there? Human Alphablock N: Well, That will be wrong or right. Glomp (EG): Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Azulongmon know all about this and those guys will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing he needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic. Mal Er, no offense. Mal: sighs None taken. At Azulongmon's Office Principal Azulongmon: Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those guys came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful. Human Alphablock D: Yeah. Very dramatic. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Ugh! Perhaps Mal is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news. Mal: I could see why you might think that, but— Duncan (Total Drama): We don't know what they up to. Gobba (EG): True, but that's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too! Human Alphablock E: And things have got worse! Principal Azulongmon: Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase? Chomly (EG): Yes. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Perhaps you're all just worried that the Starrings will steal your spotlight. Shuff (EG): The "Starrings"? Principal Azulongmon: It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon and I. Human Alphablock I: You mean it? Krader (EG): They did? Principal Azulongmon: Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea. and Zhuqiaomon Eyes glow blue, as Everyone is shocked to see this, Later, Outside Human Alphablock D: Drat, drat, double drat. Flurr (EG): I can't believe they got to Principal Azulongmon and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon too. Chomly (EG): They've gotten to everybody. Torts (EG): Not everybody! Seismo (EG): Torts' right. We were there when the Starrings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow. Gobba (EG): Then let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense. Mal: sighs None taken. Again. Human Alphablock X: Cheer up Mal, We find him someday. Mesmo (EG): But that was when Flain was here. There may be some kind of power inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt. Hoogi (EG): sighs If only we could get a message to Flain. Maybe he could tell us how to break the spell the Starrings have cast on our friends. Gobba (EG): Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. (He kicks the soccer ball then reflects it back and hits Footi) Footi (EG): Ouch! Gobba (EG): And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where he's from. Mal: I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Flain! They find Mal's Locker and opens it and Mal finds a Blue Moon Journal Mal: When I was Optimus Prime's student back in Cybertron, he gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to him. Maybe it still works. Duncan (Total Drama): Right. Glurt (EG): That's a book, darling. What do you mean, "maybe still works"? Mal: It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Optimus' library. I get a message to her, then she can get a message to Flain. Gobba (EG): So what are you waiting for? Get to writing! hands a Magic Pen to Mal Mal: sighs Been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Optimus Prime..." all of magic things began to write on the book Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes